steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gramark
In the valleys between the highest peaks of the Walgäuer Alps and the Hornbacher Alps, Gramark is a harsh, rural realm held in the grip of tyranny and superstition. Its landscape is dominated by the mountains, which run like craggy spines down the edges of the realm, and spreading to include the rugged hills between the ranges. The Walgäuer Alps within Gramark are particularly treacherous, characterized by jagged outcroppings and sheer cliffs. Travel is made all the more perilous by the ice and snow that choke mountain passes nine months out of the year. Crystalline mountain streams quickly transform into broad, mighty rivers that wind their way through the thickly forested dales. Numerous vital waterways collect in the valleys of Gramark, all flowing southwestward into the Aander River. Much of Gramark is dominated by ancient forests, broken only occasionally by mossy meadows. At night, hulking wolves stalk the woods, and the skies swarm with huge, screeching bats. The Heidensee, the largest lake in Dalkhrova, is nestled on a plateau in the southern part of the realm, along the road that runs between Glaumstalberg and Langenmund. The Orient Express railroad also cuts across the very southern end of Gramark, with stops in Glaumstalberg and Offenbeul . Thus, despite Gramark's forbidding landscape, a surprising number of merchants and pilgrims travel through the realm. Most buildings in Gramark are constructed of brick and dense timber that is plastered and painted deep russet or light dun. Many homes and shops are adorned with rows of mineral-flecked stones set into the plaster. The thatched rooftops are steep and set with tiny, leaden rose windows in the gables. In the spring, window boxes overflow with vivid flowers, and harvest time brings pumpkin lanterns, intended to keep the minions of evil at bay. One of the realm's most remarkable features is the ring of perpetual fog that surrounds the city of Glaumstalberg. Although Gramark's winters are long and brutal, the remainder of the year is mild, characterized by gentle precipitation and sun-dappled days. People of Gramark The people of Gramark tend toward thick, stocky builds with broad shoulders and wide hips. Skin tones run from pale olive-tan to light brown. Men grow their hair to a medium length, generally to just above the shoulder. Women wear their hair long, with younger women frequently braiding their locks. Most men wear thick, drooping mustaches, though beards are common only among younger men. Gramarker men wear loose white shirts, embroidered sheepskin vests, and dark breeches. Women wear blouses and long skirts and cover their heads with kerchiefs. The Morzai also have a strong presence in Gramark, due in no small part to their enigmatic alliance with Gramark's ruler, Count Ivan Ruzicka. The Morzai move with relative freedom through the realm, protected by the count himself. As a group, the people of Gramark are a gruff, suspicious lot. They tend to be brusque with outsiders, and even the most amicable Gramarker natives are no-nonsense and severe. The dour attitude that seems to dominate Gramark may be partially attributed to the rampant fear of the supernatural that permeates the realm. The folk here are terrified of the creatures of darkness; doors and windows are securely locked at sundown, and most Gramarker settlements resemble ghost towns by early evening. The Law in Gramark Gramark is ruled by Count Ivan Ruzicka, the most recent despot in an ancient line of feudal tyrants going back centuries. Ruzicka is a cruel but distant ruler, rarely taking a direct interest in the day-to-day (or perhaps night-to-night) business of his realm. He leaves local governance to the noble landowners and burgomasters, who are free to rule as they see fit. These petty but coveted positions of authority are traditionally hereditary, but turnover is high due to replacement by the count - for incompetence, weakness, or sedition - or suspicious deaths. The main duty of nobles and burgomasters is to maintain a militia, for which they collect burdensome taxes, though Ruzicka himself does not demand regular tribute from his people. Nobles and burgomasters also enforce the peace, appoint magistrates for civil disputes, and keep a wary eye on ambitious craft and merchant guilds. Resources Although it is not formally isolationist, Gramark has limited contact with other realms. The rustic character of the land, combined with the count's reclusive and tyrannical nature, does little to stimulate outside interest in the realm. Trade alliances between merchants in Gramark, Tamhorns, and Thuring are not unheard of, however. Despite the distance between their realms, it is widely believed that Ruzicka and Rex Mazovar, king of Zanderil, despise one another. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dalkhrova